According to the related art, as a tape cartridge of this type, a tape cassette having a recessed space corresponding to a sensor support portion provided in a cassette loading section of a print label preparation device is known (see JP-2013-141749).
In the cassette loading section of the print label preparation device, a print mechanism and a feed mechanism for performing printing on a tape drawn out of the tape cassette are arranged. Also, in the cassette loading section, rectangular column-like sensor support portion with a plurality of sensors incorporated therein for detecting attribute information of the tape (film tape) is provided upright. The sensor support portion is provided with four reflection-type sensors vertically arrayed on the front side and four reflection-type sensor similarly vertically arrayed on the right lateral side.
Meanwhile, the tape cassette includes an adhesive tape spool with a double-sided adhesive tape wound thereon, a film tape spool with a film tape (print tape) wound thereon, a ribbon spool with an ink ribbon wound thereon, a ribbon take-up spool for taking up the ink ribbon, a tape drive roller, and a cassette case accommodating these. Also, a recessed space corresponding to the sensor support portion is formed in the space between the double-sided adhesive tape and the film tape. Moreover, a total of eight solid black sections to be detected corresponding to the above reflection-type sensors are provided in a peripheral wall portion forming the recessed space.